¿Quién es el Señor Arthur?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Quién es el señor Arthur? Carlitos había abierto la boca con inocencia. Asique… ¿El señor Arthur? *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras de Martín. Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Y am… Arthur, el patas negras LOL.

**Dato:** Ambientado en el comercial de Tapsin, y sé que hay uno parecido de Argentina que…creo que era algo de un dulce de leche o algo así. En fin, el matrimonio siempre se la pasa copiándose xD

* * *

**¿Quién es el Señor Arthur?**

_Toc, Toc._ Sonó la puerta. Manuel se levantó del sillón caminando a abrir. Enmarcó una sonrisa al saber quién era. Lo dejó pasar como Pedro por su casa.

Traía un ramo de rosas y una caja de juguete, algo tenía adentro.

―Hola Carlitos. ―saludó al pequeño quien se encontraba jugando en el suelo del living. Hizo caso omiso al saludo.

― ¿Quieres una taza de té? ―ofreció Manuel recibiendo las rosas con una sonrisa.

― ¿No será mucha molestia?

―No, para nada. Voy y vuelvo. ―dijo el castaño yendo a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té.

Arthur se acercó al menor dándole simpatía, mientras el rubiecito alzó la vista, fulminándolo.

―Mira, te traje un juguete ―mencionó sentándose a su lado, entregándole la caja―. Ábrelo, te gustara.

Carlitos accedió abrir la caja. ¡Wow! Era un auto estilo Ferrari a control.

―Gracias. ―agradeció contento mirando con curiosidad su nuevo juguete.

―No hay de qué, pequeño. ―ya iba ganando su confianza.

Más tarde, luego de una conversación y tomar té, Arthur tenía que irse por la hora.

―Ya es hora, Martín puede llegar y no quiero que haga escándalos. ―dijo Manuel rascándose la melena. El inglés acertó, se despidió y se fue. El chileno regresó a sentarse en el sillón precediendo a encender la televisión. En el suelo aún seguía su hijo jugando con el coche.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se cerró por dentro.

― ¡Ya llegué! ―exclamó Martín. Deseaba tanto llegar a casa, estar con su familia. Hoy le había tocado un día duro, informes, papeleos, de todo. ¿Qué mejor que estar con ellos? Sí, su esposa sirviéndole la comida y su lindo y tierno hijo contando su maravilloso día y lo groso que era― ¡Llegó papá!

― ¡Papá, hola! ―saludó Carlitos sin pararse.

―Ah, hola ―dijo sin más Manuel concentrado en la pantalla―. ¿Cómo te fue?

―Agotador… ―al contestar y antes de sentarse al lado del castaño, observó al pequeño jugando con un auto. Hizo memoria…nunca le regaló ese juguete― ¿Y ese auto?

―Me lo regaló el señor Arthur. ―contestó con simpleza.

― ¿Y quién es el señor Arthur? ―tenía curiosidad en saber, hasta le parecía simpático.

―El que viene a casa mientras vos te vas al trabajo en el auto. ―respondió sin saber que había metido a su _mamá_ en un gran problema familiar.

Logró que a Manuel se le detuviera el corazón y perdiera el aire. Y logró que a Martín procera la información hasta saber todo.

―Carlitos, ve a visitar al tío abuelo Gilbert. Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar. ―ordenó serio dándole escalofríos al chileno.

―Pero…

―Es una orden. ―con esto último, el menor corrió dejando el Ferrari del señor Arthur en el living saliendo de la casa, no era tan malo visitar al tío abuelo Gilbert después de todo.

Ahora estaban solos.

―Asique… ¿El señor Arthur? ―pronunció acercándose poco a poco a Manuel, posando sus brazos en el cabezal del sofá.

―Eh…es solo un amigo…es muy agradable…M-Martín…weón… ¿Q-Qué me va-vay a hacer? ―sus mejillas ardían por la cercanía y por lo amenazante.

―Ver si preferís a ese tal Arthur…o ―pasó la mano por la pierna de su pareja, subiendo a los muslo y…―mi gran pija para hacerte gozar toda la noche hasta romperte el culo, mi amor. ―tocándole el miembro.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Dale duro Martín! ¡Rómpelo, para que aprenda! Martín tan romántico. Me encanta usar a Arthur como el patas negras, cabe tan bien en la relación M&M, uno lo admira y el otro lo odia xD.

No había nada con que rimara con "Kirkland", hasta me ayudaron, pero nada. Asique solo pensé en "Arthur con Auto"… sin comentarios.

Bueno, eso era para todas las que me pidieron (exigir) este fic basado en el comercial. Ahora vayan a comprarse la polera "Yo soy el señor Arthur" en vez de "Yo soy el señor Molina", LOL.

Ahora voy a escribir el otro fic de Carlitos...esperen un poquito D:

**¿Review's?**

**Aasdasda!**

**Compren dulcecitos M&M, das amor al M&M.**

...


End file.
